Foxes of the crypt
by natukiro
Summary: Alex wakes up to find himself being a experiment in a secret lab. Finding a way to escape the horrors of his destiny he discovers he has got a magical power from his lineage and now humans are after him for it!
1. Escape!

**please leave a review, my writing isn't really A+ thing but I am trying to improve here. Please leave even ANY little flaw and I'll try to fix it. Thanks-Natukiro**

Waking up and moving his paws a bit, Alex looked around his new did he get in this place? He didn't know. The last thing he remembered was getting a needle shot in his rear before his body felt numb and eventually he blacked out and here he is!

Creeping outside the dead tree den that was hidden by grass, he saw thick fog _did I fall asleep here?_ he wondered as a chill went up his spine, he didn't like it, this place is oddly scary yet it doesn't smell anything like the forest, the tree didn't have any pine like smell or any at all! Then the grass won't flatten no matter how much he steps on it.

Exploring this new-found place, Alex felt eyes watching him as he swung his body around " ah ha!" He hissed at what he thought was an animal sneaking behind him. Walking forwards while glancing back often, he banged into something that he couldn't see. Getting more and more curious if home was on the other side, he pressed his orange face against it.

On the other side wasn't really what he had expected, the fog had blurred a lot of things but he couldn't help to not notice grey walls with buttons of all color and sizes on a table and levers with white paper that had black print on them. He was about to wonder what was those for when a white figure gracefully moved towards them, pressing the buttons and moving the levers almost like they do it everyday!Alex immediately shied away from the transparent wall back to the dead tree as he looked up, seeing crows he had never seen before all crowded up there, laughing at him. Feeling as if he being cornered by unknown forces, he did what any animal would do, go back into their den head first.

As he dove into the den as he looked behind him _I'm safe here_ he thought as he looked in front of him to turn around as he saw bones shoved into the corner of the tree, the skeletons is what scared him the most now, they were foxes, dead ones. Peering out he noticed the crows were gone, feeling much safer now he relaxed his body. As he heard a deep rumble and bumped into the same wall he had before, he saw the white thing again this time pulling a lever down.

Alex, wondering whats going on went to the other directions as he smelled something he never noticed before, meat, and not just any meat, it was rotting too. Padding nervously towards the smell, preparing for the worst that might scare him he saw a fox body, it's head cracked open with stale blood, half of the face had been eaten as where the missing eye was supposed to be, came an ebony beetle with a skull on the back of it's shell. Alex was about to sniff the beetle until it opened it's shells and a pair of wings came out and started buzzing away.

Alex now felt like a thousand eyes were staring at him as he pricked his ears, he heard mumbles of unknown speech as he bumped into the wall again, but this time, at a different direction _ok, so I have a limited space to move _he thought as his heart raced and he would have sweated if he could. Pressing his face against this glass, he saw different things, he saw a fox with nearly the same items in it's habitat too, but there wasn't any fog yet it was walking blindly and bumping the walls as well, it was foggy but he saw another white thing pull a lever as carcasses dropped down from the roof.

Moving his direction and pressing his face on the wall again, Alex saw a skinny fox, the fox's ribs were showing and he looked quite young but without the energy, and to the right he saw a female staring and pressing her face against the glass too, _help _she seemed to mouth. As Alex padded away from the glass, looking for a way out of this hell.

As he settled down to eat some edible parts of the rotting bodies, he was pretty sure the deathly fox was like that because that fox was starved and he was tempted to eat the rotting parts as well. _Think Alex think!_he thought as he started rolling around, then suddenly he heard a boom as he pressed his face on the glass for what felt like the 6th time of the day. What he saw was different, no more white things, nothing touching buttons or levers as he noticed a metal rectangle closing.

Knowing this was probably his only chance to get out, Alex started looking around for any ways of escape, as he rushed around he bumped into the walls many times but the last time he did it, it felt different, it had a crack in it as he brushed his body lower down, it disappeared and when he went up higher reappeared in a small rectangular shape. Batting his paws at it, it swung open as he went to the back of the room and ran to it. " **FREEDOM!**" he howled as he hoped to leap out, only to get stuck halfway through " ow that hurts" he muttered to himself as he scrambled and pulled and eventually popped clumsily out.

Then he looked at the female who was wagging her bushy tail and seemed to be yelping help faster than last time as he tried to pad towards her, only to slip on the shiny, smooth ground" what is with this place?" He muttered as he got up again. And went to the chair next to every cage as he started smacking the lump as it creaked open. Other foxes who had pressed their faces wagged and barked for help as the female fox came out " oh thank you thank you so much I thought I was going to die there!" She said as a red light went off with a siren.

Alex hearing things go in the rectangular door, grabbed the female and dove behind a dusty desk " number 26 and 28 got away " something said as Alex peeked out from behind as the fog ran out of his see through cage. " someone open the windows, the fogs gonna get us tripping all over the place " one muttered as Alex saw them, humans in the white sheet. Wondering what they were muttering, Alex looked out only to saw one coming for him and the female fox " hey you, stay still and be quiet " he hissed as he froze when the giant foot stepped in front of him " names Isabelle not you " she hissed back quietly as a breeze hit their face " well those two must have escaped through the air vent like number 5 if they had powers like what they say " one mumbled as he scratched the back of his head. As one of the humans opened a drawer on the opposite side of the room and taking out silver locks and keys as they locked the rest of the remaining foxes " well if they really do have powers, its best to keep it safe then " he muttered as he locked the other fox's cage.

As Alex and Isabelle waited for what felt like forever as the humans left. Isabelle quickly opened her muzzle" maybe they left for good " she whispered to Alex " no, we still have something to figure out, something about powers and the number five?" he said, although their language is different, something of the speech sounded familiar. Isabelle started to groaned in boredom as they waited until Alex was a hundred percent sure they were gone " come on!" He muttered as he dragged half asleep Isabelle out from behind the desk as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness.

Isabelle who was yawning slowly said " we aren't out yet?" as Alex just glared at her.

" if you want to get out and not eat rotten meat again, you better help me or you can say bye-bye to outside " he said as he butted a large box near the window. Jumping on it, he made a leap for the table but he saw the table face to face, then the next thing he knew, he was on top on it.

" whoa ! How did you do that?" Isabelle gasped with amazement.

" less muttering and more jumping! I'll explain from my point of view outside " he said as Isabelle made a jump only to land flat against the table, her paws on the edge of the shiny smooth top where Alex was on.

Seeing as she couldn't do it, Alex grabbed her scruff and tried lifted her up before she would slip and fall. As Alex struggled to get her up he fell into a hole with a dripping faucet on top of it as Isabelle's fur was still in his teeth as both landed in the smooth and wet metal dent. Isabelle smiled at him " now what?" She asked

Alex rolled his eyes " get out what else? " he muttered as he tried to step for the top only skidding and landing back in " oh boy... We're stuck again " he sighed as Isabelle stared at the window.

" Well" she said " the moon is at its peak, so we only have little time to get out " she said as she faced Alex. Then something green caught her eyes " GRASS!" She said as she bent her head down and picked it up and immediately spat it out back into the sink " not grass, its rubbery " she said as she licked the faucet as water dripped from it " man the water here tastes horrible! " she complained as she had a frown on her face.

Alex growled " well maybe if you would use your... Hey I'm not sliding " he said as he stepped on the gloves " come on !" he barked as he stepped on to the slippery surface. Looking back, he saw the foxes in the cages, walking blindly around in circles but then there was the freedom right in front of him_ don't worry guys, I'll come back to save you _he thought as Isabelle slipped out the window as he followed her out.


	2. Outside

As Alex and Isabelle tumbled out the window they smiled as they took in the deep breath as pine and grass filled their nostrils " we're out!" Gasped Isabelle " we're really out!" As she ran about in circles as Alex just looked breathlessly at the trees, but then he saw something else, it was bright, too bright to be the moon and too big in numbers to be stars or the milky way as he looked around him. Tall buildings with lights as he smelled car exhaust.

Isabelle pranced around joyfully, too relieved to notice anything " hey Alex, isn't this..." She looked at him as she saw his face " Alex?" She asked as she followed where he was looking at " what on Earth " she gasped as the street lights, cars, buildings were everywhere " are we even on Earth anymore?" She asked too shocked to say more, I mean what happened to our forest? Our home? Our..." She took a deep breath as her muzzle trembled " what about our family?" As Alex just sat there and watched, depressed.

Alex was puzzled with his feelings, should he be sad that the beautiful greenery that once sat there was destroyed? Or should he be happy he is out of that horrible place? Shaking his head out of it he went next to Isabelle " I don't know what happened to our home or family, but all I know is that their..." He hesitated as the word tumbled out " gone " he said as the cold wind blew against them.

Alex padded down the hill as he saw flowers tied in bundles laid in front of a neatly carved stone as he stared at it, some of it was carved in the fox's language and some where in an unknown language "died in London 1989-2059 Thomas" he read out loud as all that left of it was a W and a I " Wi?" He muttered as he noticed the last name scratched out " hey Isabelle!" He called as the small female slowly padded over.

Padding over slowly with her head hung low " yeah what?" She asked as he saw tears swelling in her eyes as she sniffed. Alex sighed, he could understand how she felt, he would remember his older brother tackling him every time he would roll on him while they slept. His little sister Serenity would always play fight and win every round, and now, he is never going to feel the warmth of his entire family sharing a deer.

Shaking his mind off the family things, Alex returned to the tombstone " can you read this? " he asked as he nosed the English part of the tombstone " its in a really weird language" looking at Isabelle who just stared at it.

Isabelle's eyes were dull as the still night itself, she stared at the script " it says something about a man named Dr. Franklin Rose, he started the experiment lived from 1899-1969" she answered plainly " apparently he had found a fox which spoke " she said as she laughed as a small glint of mischief appeared in her gleaming black eyes " if fox's can make their jaws move like those Dr. Franklin's then I'll be laughing my heart out !"

Turning around only to see Alex looking at him confused " how did you read that?" He asked in amazement as he turned to the stone and squinted at it " all I can make out are lines! " he muttered as he pawed at some dusty bits as a small white stone popped out " whats this?" He thought as he stared into the crystal clear stone.

" Its beautiful" Isabelle gasped

" Its weird !" Alex exclaimed in response as the two batted it around wondering what it was for, until Isabelle batted it towards the side of the hill as it went tumbling down onto the grey road of speeding cars.

As Alex and Isabelle scrambled for the ball, they saw it. In the middle of the road as a car's engine reverberated through the silence " maybe we can get it " Alex said as his instincts told him not to as he looked at Isabelle whose instincts may have told her the same thing.

As Alex finally built up the courage, he trotted to the edge of grass with Isabelle screaming for him to get back, as he putted one paw on the rocky roadside a flash of light and color flew past, him sending him a blast of air in his face. Scrambling back up next to Isabelle " told you!" She snapped bitterly as Alex told her how scary the experience was up close " I mean if you done that earlier you would be in the other world!"

Looking back, Alex saw the orb dangerously on a brown metal cap like thing in the middle, which was kind of crooked as it started rolling towards it as if drawn to the inside of the sewer as another blast of speed came over as it ran on the other side sending the orb flying toward the stone as it landed flatly in the middle of the D.

Alex thought it was strange, the stone wasn't even dented or flawed by even a tiny bit! It looked like it never left and it was always on the D. Finding this quite strange, Alex peered at it snout to snout as it shined brilliantly as usual, looking over his shoulders, he saw Isabelle pacing back and forth with a worried face " mother has told me of this city before, she got a prophecy of this mysterious script appearing and decided to teach anyone she can get to, to learn it and the prophecy is coming true!" She whimpered " the cage,the script and now the stone!" as Alex blinked cluelessly.

Staring at her, Alex wondered " you actually believe in prophecies?" He asked, his family _never_ had a religion, they just lived on their own rules and whenever a bad dream came it would just be considered a nightmare. But then Isabelle's behavior was creeping him out, why can't she just chill for once? Sure they only knew each other for less then 6 hours but this wasn't really what he was expecting from her. As he noticed Isabelle staring back with the same, worried look.

Isabelle opened her muzzle " Alex, can't you see? In my family if the 4th item of the prophecy is finished or found, the prophecy is real!" pacing around as Alex knew she was pressured.

Alex, wanting to roll his eyes and tell her that the religion was a bunch of bogus, felt unsure inside, he wanted to believe it was fake but he just couldn't! Some part of him deep inside told him it was true. Turning to Isabelle his body started talking without his control " whats the prophecy?"


	3. Cat attack

**please leave a comment and I know this is so little considering I took like a month off, but I'm going somewhere for 2 months and is in the process of 'packing' I'll try to write as much as I can**

Looking at the bustling city, Isabelle spoke " A hero will rise from the darkest time, beneath all the hate he will shine. and that's all I am sharing with you, the prophecy is top-secret in my family. Some foxes try to force it to happen and it usually kills them and the prophecy all together. So to be exact..." She looked down at Alex who was giving her puppy eyes " that's not going to work Alex, and just so you know, you and I could get killed just for knowing it. My family heard it and were planned to be executed"

Realizing those eyes aren't going to work, Alex turned back to the city " surviving in this place will be a challenge " he said as he noticed a human in a white vest with a frying pan, big puffy white beard and puffy white hat hit an ally cat with it's pan out the window " I mean just look !" He said as another bus sped by.

As they looked around for a suitable nest, Alex decided it was hopeless and impossible to live in the city. Especially since they were twice as big as those cats and the cats still got caught. As their stomach continued to gnaw on itself Alex felt like the rotten meat would be a good meal now.

Turning his head to his right, he saw _Bob's diner _and to the _left 7 eleven_. Watching as Isabelle hungrily followed her nose to the right where a strong source of cheese, bread, beef and other unrecognizable food scents went up their sensitive nostrils. Joining her as she started picking up a dead mice and chewed on it._  
_

" Hey you, what do you think your doing here?" A voice hissed as they turned around to see a black ally cat shocked to see such a small creature was going up against a creature bigger then itself " do I have to repeat myself?" he growled.

" We're just eating as you can see here if your not blind " Isabelle said in an annoyed way as she continued to gnaw on the mice.

Stepping back nervously, Alex whispered " uh Isabelle, you've heard of strength in numbers before, right?" He asked nervously.

Isabelle rolled her eyes " what type of idiot wouldn't know that?" She snorted as she continued to eat " I mean I'm a genius! I've learned the human script taught by my family from generation to generation, figure out that the glass cages back there were test tubes fabled in my family of course I would know a silly old quote " she bragged as she spat the mice skull out.

Turning around and looked at the cat who seemed quite annoyed with her she was afraid as all of a sudden eyes of different colors appeared as Isabelle coward back.

" We were by the lab over there on top of the hills and managed to escape and now we're starving because they were feeding us rotten food that is not unedible so please don't kill us!" Alex blurted out.

" Alex I'm pretty sure 'Unedible' isn't a word " Corrected Isabelle

" Your the one who got us in trouble With your bragging !" Alex hissed back.

" Honestly? You again?!" A voice yelled angrily as the two foxes coward back behind the trash bin as a human leg came out and kicked the ally cat " Scram!" He yelled as he waved a fist at the cats and slammed the door behind him, so loud that it rang in Alex's ear.

Isabelle, who rushed up to the kicked cat with a worried expression, had never seen such cruelty. Sure they had destroyed her home and such but THIS was unacceptable " how could they... Why did they?!" She blurted as her tongue was tangled through those words " how could they do this to a innocent animal?" She asked as she looked at the skinny cat who hissed at them.

" Thats what we were trying to warn you about, that human works in Bob's diner and to them, having us eating their trash is like having maggots in left over food, " he croaked as the cats stood near him.

" But why would they reach this line of cruelty?" Alex asked as he got out from behind the trash can " what did we do?"

The cat looked at them as he flicked his tail as the cats started to move and carry him somewhere " come, and I'll tell you about about it " he said

Alex and Isabelle shared a glance " do you think we should follow them? I mean it could be a trap" he whispered as Isabelle glared at him.

" that cat is old, I can tell, he tried to act young in a attempt to intimidate us into leaving. And I bet that kick gotta hurt," she said " so I say we do follow them"


	4. The forest without foxes

Alex looked at the small forest as the cats marched towards a log house with smoke coming from the chimney. Isabelle on the other hand were observing how there were birds nesting beside it " the smoke keeps most predators away " the cats explained.

While focusing on the amazement that this forest was way more different then their home, Alex's ears pricked to the sound of a creaking door as a old man came out " there you are my sweets " he said as the cats marched on the porch as the man handed out tuna.

Turning his half bald head, he saw Isabelle and Alex " FOX!" he yelled as she dropped the tuna can and tried to rush the cats inside, but none moved inwards, only towards the can of tuna as the old man ran inside and returned with a gun " scram scoundrels!"he said as he loaded the gun.

Scrambling for the bushes, Alex heard a loud bam as he felt blood trickle down his right ear " gwaah!" he yelped in horror as the warm liquid drooled down his cheek " whats wrong with him?" he asked as he and Isabelle stopped and panted behind a thick oak tree.

Panting heavily, she looked up and gasped " Alex! Your ear its..." she stopped to think of a word that mght not send this fox in a panic " nicked" she ended as she laughed nervously as his eyes went wide.

" REALLY?!" he asked with a smile " all the tough male foxes all have a nick or large scar somewhere and now I have one! Now I can finally join the VIFs ( Very Important Foxes)"he cheered as Isabelle glared at him darkly.

" Oh so I tried to be nice to you for nothing?!" she barked " well that nick is ugly and your just a wimpy orange fox that just nearly escaped a hunter !" as she tried to nick his shoulder.

" Your jealous aren't you?" Alex teased as he backed away from the angry vixen.

" Who would want that ugly thing on them?" she hissed angrily as she tried lashing him again.

As a black cat appeared from the bushes, he looked at Isabelle who was lashing at Alex " What on Earth is going on here!?" He hissed as Isabelle nearly hit him.

Isabelle, who was too intent on hitting Alex, didn't notice the cat until it hissed. Turning her head she muttered " I've had enough of this, this..." She paused to think of a word " this *****!" She said as she panted while Alex gasped.

" D-did you just call me _that _word? " Alex gasped as Isabelle was calming herself down " well you must be really mad then" he said to himself as he nodded.

Looking at the cat who was staring at him wide eyed he wondered what was wrong " your ear! You got hit by the bullet didn't you?" he asked loudly and seemed to be constipating as Alex nodded proudly as he stumbled around " That bullet has poison of wolfsbane plant! Hunter made it specifically to kill"

Alex shivered " I've gonna be bye buh?" He asked with a dizzy tone as his world seemed blurry as he blacked out.

Isabelle grinned " serves you right thinking a wound is awesome " she laughed as Alex fainted " speaking of which," she turned to the cat " is wolfsbane really that deadly?" She asked almost in a whimper.

" hmm" the cat said " lets just say its rated four and a half out of five stars in deadliness " he said with a grin which quickly faded into a frown " there are currently no antidotes for it yet."

Eyes turning wide in fear Isabelle gulped " are you %100 sure?" She asked, her knees weak afraid she might have been touched too as she turned her head toward the unconscious fox.

" Naw, I'm just messing with ya, that is just a basic anesthetic dart, the hunters afraid of killing us cuz he thinks its bad luck to kill a cat with a real lead bullet, religions" he laughed as Isabelle glared hard at him_ and someday, this cat really will have bad luck with us foxes_ she thought as she went to Alex to pick him up.

The cat showed them the way and everything but she still didn't feel safe. There could be poachers and hunters lurking everywhere if that old man was allowed to hunt here. After walking about an hour, Alex woke, then they walked another 20 minutes to get to the house.

It was then Isabelle noticed something as she stared back at the forest" hey, why aren't there any other foxes in the forest?" She asked as she felt a feeling comparable to death as the cats all looked at their paws until a young one piped in

" momma told me all of them are big meanies. So the hunter was nice enough to kill or sold them to the lab!" He said cheerfully as his entire group glared at him as Isabelle heard a silver tabby hiss at her son

" They'll kill you! They are distant relatives to dogs, but stronger and faster!" She hissed in a low voice to her son, glancing up often and hoping the foxes didn't hear her.

Isabelle was completely shocked " all are killed?" She gadoed, barely managing to say those three words.

The cats nodded in unison " anyways, Onyx will clear everything up for you." one said as he flicked his tail towards a sleek black cat...


End file.
